


A winning loss

by SunsetWonders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, fuck me this was my first haikyuu fanfic and it's super sad, i was in a bad mood so i had to get it out, s, unfortunately that means bad news for my babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWonders/pseuds/SunsetWonders
Summary: Being a human is feeling. Feeling a lot. Feeling too much for the heart to take.





	A winning loss

Being a human is feeling. Feeling a lot. Feeling too much for the heart to take. 

The sound of her teacher speaking with no sense trailing with what he was talking about with the accompany of other students scribbling down notes for life equaled a bored Yui staring out the window in the classroom, searching for something exciting to take her mind away. And it wanders. But always to the exact same place. Or.. Person.

She can hear his gentle, encouraging words repeatedly echoing inside her head and she can recall when they were said exactly the way they were said. How confident the team captain looked when he looked at her with firm, yet kind eyes with a burning passion in them that screamed of the strong belief behind the words he'd encouraged her with.

"Michimiya, you always used to say "next time, we'll win for sure!" didn't you? Even if your opponent is so formidable that you definitely don't seem a match for them, if you don't go into intending to win, you'll never be able to." Followed by stumbling upon words, trying to make it sound like he wasn't lecturing her and his team captain side hadn't just naturally taken over him. But she didn't mind, she'd listen to every word he said and take it in. Memorize them, try to make it all real with all her might and the new encouragement from her crush. 

 

A pair of light brown eyes dart about the place. An attempt of a call for the male's name drowns by another claim of Daichi with a sweet, warm, voice belonging to a just as sweet and warm male. And she instinctively hides away, wanting to bury herself to the ground when she sees Daichi being accompanied by another. The way Daichi's voice sounds around Suga is far different from what she's been exposed to when staying by his side. His facial expression naturally falls into a handsome and wonderful smile when he's around Suga, accompanied by a barking laughter that she's come to love hearing even more than the sound of a volleyball falling onto her arms after a successful receive.

It's furstrating and it's getting on her nerves how admittedly close the two are, not just physically, but mostly mentally. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's seen numerous occasions where they go on each other to the point that it's the most natural thing in the world and they don't think twice about it. They've caught up to each other and met midway on the road, sitting by a tree somewhere on a picnic while she? She's just running by, afraid to spoil everything because she's seen the way Daichi looks at Suga. She knows they're closer than what the eye meets. Suga is as close to Daichi as Yui wished she could be.

Suga lightly elbowed Daichi in the stomach and he comes a little bit too close to Daichi than her fragile heart can handle in the battle of love though, and even if she decided to brave herself and call for Daichi anyway; she's not able to. Her feet moves before her mind and she's just about to head back to her own classroom, already taking a step in that direction when the same kind voice from before calls another name. Her name.

"Hey Yui. Did you come to talk to Daichi?" Suga smiled brightly at her, without a clue of how little she was feeling. It couldn't be helped though, no one knew about what she was feeling.

"Yeah! Well, not really anything important. It can wait." She replied, giving a fake smile in return out of being polite even though her heart was aching and clenching up in her chest.

 

Later on she met with the silver-haired male, coincidentally bumping into each other after some clean-up he'd explained on his part and her just excusing herself with being a bit slow.

"We're not fighting a battle." She claims, out of the blue with firm eyes looking up at the male.

"Huh?" Suga met her with a surprised look, though she knew that he didn't cut short on what she meant and what this was all about.

"We're not fighting a battle." Yui repeated, this time with melancholy unwillingly laced into her voice and clenched fists. Eyes falling to the ground in front of her as she finally gave in. "But if we were, I wouldn't mind losing to you."


End file.
